Honesty Isn't Always Best
by BabyBadger
Summary: That final House/Chase scene in "It's a Wonderful Lie" needed a little follow-up.


**Summary:** That look between House and Chase at the end of "It's a Wonderful Lie" really needed a little coda.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but somebody has to keep the Chase-train on the tracks.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"_The angels of Christmas have finally given House a gift he can appreciate."_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

House stepped off the elevator into the annoying din of the annual PPTH holiday party. He resisted the impulse to snarl something clichéd like, 'Bah, humbug' under his breath, however much it fit the occasion. He was pleased to have finally diagnosed his patient with something treatable – a_nother one in the Win category_ – but the feeling that all was right with the world had worn off quickly. Now all he wanted to do was make a quick escape from the hospital.

As he limped toward the doors, he caught sight of his new Fellows, engaged in animated conversation with his old Fellows. Kutner was wearing a stupid-looking Santa hat (not as stupid as Wilson's moose hat, but that would be hard to top), and he was talking to…Chase.

Damn. Chase was looking good, even in his crappy green and red plaid tie. Even more notable, he looked _happy_. This was the most House had seen him smile since… Well, it had been a long time, and that had been in private.

A twinge of sadness went through him, even though he knew it was unjustified. He _wanted_ Chase to be happy, didn't he? Wasn't that the whole point of their break-up? Sure, they had had some good times together; some of those times had been very good indeed. But there had also been the fights – the insults, followed by the recriminations, followed by the silences. Finally House had ended it. It wasn't worth the hassles, the disruptions in his routines, the drama. He knew Chase could find someone closer to his own age, with a more athletic bent and a _much_ more sympathetic ear. And really, House just didn't want to be all that invested in it.

"_Look, this just isn't working out," House had finally proclaimed after an argument about late hours and sleeping on the couch._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's been fun and all, but you seem to think there's more going on here than there is."_

"_House, what are you trying to say?"_

"_I'm saying that I don't care about you the same way you _think_ you care about me."_

_ Chase turned away, and with a tight voice, said, "So, you're trying to say that this relationship doesn't mean very much to you."_

"_No, I'm trying to say that it doesn't mean _anything_ to me, other than a good time."_

"_Fine, then." Chase turned back, with a suspicious glistening in his eyes. "House, if you're serious that you don't care about me at all, I'll move out. But don't kid yourself; if that's how it is, I won't be back."_

"_That's how it is."_

And just like that, it was over. He knew he had hurt Chase, but both he and Chase had plenty of practice playing their designated roles in this scenario. He had caught Chase looking at him sadly a few times, but true to his word, Chase never brought up the possibility of coming back. House was proud of himself for ending things cleanly, so that Chase could move on without doubts. And if things were never quite the same at work – Chase no longer laughed at all of his jokes, House no longer felt comfortable making those personal remarks at Chase's expense? It was hardly surprising.

That Chase had ended up with Cameron certainly wasn't what House had in mind at the time. But now here the kid was, looking happy; _glowing_, even. As House was exiting the hospital, Chase noticed him and that brilliant smile immediately faded. House turned his head away and walked out into the cold. No way did he want to go over and become a buzzkill on the festivities. Another time, maybe…probably. Definitely. It was a gift he had; he just wasn't in the mood to share right now.

"House, wait up."

House stopped but didn't turn around. "Go back inside, Chase. It's freezing out here. Literally."

Chase moved around in front of him and put a hand on his arm. "C'mon back in and join us for a little."

"Why? So I can spread my patented brand of holiday cheer? I'll let you _young folks_ have your little party unencumbered by my inappropriate wit."

Chase frowned. "Is it always going to be like this? We can't have a friendly conversation anymore?"

"I thought that was what Cameron was for. Among other things."

Chase gave him an impatient look. "It's not the same with Cameron, and you know it."

"You two look good together," House said softly, wondering where his sudden impulse for benevolence came from. "I guess things are working out for you."

"I guess. It's not like what you and I had…"

House scowled at Chase, who continued, "Sorry, what _I_ thought we had. You made it absolutely and painfully clear that you didn't care about me the same way. Didn't sugarcoat it at all. But that's _over_, and if I've moved on and you don't care, what's the problem?"

"Nothing," House shrugged. "There's no problem."

"Won't you come back in, then?"

"No. Places to go, people to do."

"Alright, then. It's too cold out here to argue all night. Have a good evening, House."

"Right. Enjoy comparing notes with the new kids on the block. Don't tell them all my tricks, though. Otherwise I won't be able to torture them properly."

Chase smiled as he headed back inside. "Not a chance. You always manage to come up with new and better torture techniques."

"Damn straight." With that, House turned away and headed for the parking lot.

"_You tell people the cold hard truth all the time. You get off on it."_

Wilson wasn't wrong about that, but sometimes honesty wasn't what the situation called for. Sometimes you had to come up with a cold, hard _lie. _Sometimes, when you cared about someone, you lied to them.

And he did care, more than Chase would ever guess. That was going to stay House's little secret.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Finis


End file.
